


My Heart Burns With a Capital J

by gleeking_It



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Richie Tozier, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleeking_It/pseuds/gleeking_It
Summary: Eddie and Richie have been close acquaintances for a long while now, nothing more. To everyone else they're a couple of oblivious dummies in love with each other. To each other they're friends(?)basically a jealous Richie fic because i live for them.ps. this my first fanfic on here so dont kill me for being awful!





	1. Chapter 1

"Eddie!" A light airy voice exclaimed through the halls of Derry High. The boy in question was at his locker when he heard someone yell for him, then eventually felt the body the voice belonged to next his. 

Eddie closed the door just a tiny bit to see his best friend Beverly Marsh standing there with a huge smile on her face. He rolled his eyes knowing exactly the reason for a smile that big. It was either of two things. One is was she found another poet note from her 'mystery man' aka Ben Hanscom who she refuses to believe its him. Or two she wants Eddie to come eith her to another house party.

Before she can even get a word out he says "Im not going." Believing it would the latter of the two possibilities. He went back to rummaging through his locker for his history book and folders.

He was right when he heard an exaggerated huff coming from the taller girl to his right side. "Puh-leasee! I'm begging you to come with me. It won't be like the last one I promise. It's just gonna be the people in our grade." 

He pondered his options long and hard before deciding that a certain someone may or not be there. 

"Fine.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie talks to Richie in the hallway

After agreeing, to going to the stupid party, Eddie thought. He was emerged into a great big hug from Bev. When he goodbye to Bev till lunch he decided to take the other way to his history class. This way sent you through the senior hallway. 

"Eddie Spaghetti, my man!" a loud boisterous voice came just from behind him as he entered the hallway. Eddie flushed at the voice but quickly covered turning around the give the voice a silent glare.

"Don't call me that."

"Oh come on Eds. You love it stop lying." The other teen said his voice laced with smugness.

Well he's got me there.. Eddie thought to himself. But he just rolled his eyes at the taller boy standing in front of him. "So a little birdy told me you are gonna be at the party tonight." 

"I'm only going for Bev since she so politely asked me."

"Which means she begged you." Eddie nodded, and giggled at how well the teen knew him.

"Okay well i'm gonna be late for History if I don't hurry up. Mr. Parkins will give me detention." Eddie sighed and started to take off not waiting for the other teen.

"I'll see you at lunch!" the loud voice called to him ashe walked fast to his class.

As he entered he had a big grin on his face. That boy never fails to make Eddie blush or smile. That boys name is Richie Tozier.

They weren't the best of friends. Not like Bev and he. Or even Eddie and Bill but still close. Richie transferred to Derry in their freshman year after living in Vermont for 12 years and before that a different part of Maine literally no one had ever heard of. When the tall lanky boy walked into Eddie's Algebra II class in the mid afternoon one day he thought he was daydreaming. 

They didn't start talking till about half way through freshman year. Then one day out of the blue Richie had asked Eddie a question to which the latter made a snarky remark making the other teen grin widely. From there it was an endless battle of who could come up the better comment. Richie usually went for the 'Your Mom' jokes and Eddie went for the classic sneer and comment on how poorly his crude remarks were getting.

Now they are in their junior year. Eddie was partially in love with the trashmouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so bad!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment & kudos are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets ready for the party.

After Eddie's history class he met up with Bev, Bill and Stan at their usual lunch table. He sat down trying not to get jealous of Stan and Bill holding hands and whispering sweet nothings into each others ears.

"Hiya guys."

A chorus of Hello Eddie followed through.

They were chatting when Eddie felt a hand on his shoulder. Presumably he thought it was Richie. "Don't touch me Trashmouth." He joked.

"Wow, Eddie. I'm hurt." Came a different voice from the one Eddie was expecting. It wasn't as deep or smooth. Eddie tensed and everyone could see it.

"Patrick."

Patrick Hockstetter. He was a senior at Derry High. He grew up in Derry, Maine up until 7th grade when his Dad was transferred to Milwaukee, Wisconsin.

When Eddie and his friends walked into the front doors the first day of their junior years, low and behold standing by the lockers was the tall older teen. Chatting away with his old friends. Then Eddie had passed Patrick and ever since then, the senior comes up to the small group ever so often. 

"Eddie why the cold shoulder?" Patrick chuckled with a smirk.

The boy in question simply rolled his eyes and shook his shoulder so the hand on his shoulder would disappear. "What do you want Patrick?" Eddie said with a bite.

"Ah nothing much shortstack, the boys and I are throwing a small party. You and loser friends are invited." The group all rolled their eyes knowing 'small party' meant just going to someones house to smoke it up. 

"Not interested. So please go away. No one wants your hillbilly hipster ass here." The junior sneered. 

Patrick scoffed but ultimately left the table. A few minutes later. After the group went back to chatting and even discussing Patrick's little visit. Eddie felt a heated gaze burning a hole into his back. Turning his body half way to get a better look he glanced over the lunch area trying to find the source of his paranoia.

 

At first he couldn't see anything, so he decided to shrug the feeling off and turn back to his friends. As he turned he met eyes with ones he knew to well. He made direct eye contact with Richie. He knew he was the one with the heated stare because his eyes were hard and cold. They were directed right at Eddie. Making the smaller boy shiver.

"E-Eddie are y-y-you ok-kay?"

Eddie looked back to his friends who now had concerned looks on their faces. "Yeah im fine I thought I heard something." He lied. He looked back at where Richie was standing but he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this was rushed. I'm not sure how i feel about this story. Im better at writing them in my head..lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter of how Bev and Eddie's became friends. :)

After school, Bev had invited Eddie to get ready for the party at her house. He agreed but said he had to go home first. Truth be told after the little incident with Richie in the cafeteria he was shaken up.

Sure Richie and him weren't super close friends or anything but what had Eddie done wrong to get Richie to look at him like that. 

Did Richie know he was gay? He couldn't of known. The only people he dared to tell was Bev and Bill. Of course he wasn't the best at hiding it. He was the most feminie teenager in all of Derry.

It made Eddie's heart clench tightly at the thought of Richie being disgusted with him. Eddie maybe..had..the tiniest of crushes on one Richie Tozier. How could you not though? He was tall with dark curly hair. Just Eddie's type.

Shaking all the bad thoughts from his head he headed home to get a few items to bring over to Bev's.

 

30 minutes later Eddie was off and on his bike riding down the block to Bev's aunt's house. An incident with Beverley and her dad, had sent her off to her Aunt's in a different state last summer. But with enough begging and persistence Bev got to come back with her, Aunt supervising once a week every three months.

"Eddie love come here!" The red head exclaimed, when she opened the door to his rapid knocks.

He smiled and hugged the girl before taking his shoes off and running upstairs to Bev's room. "So whatcha gonna wear?" She asked with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

He rolled his eyes but took off his backpack before unzipping it to take out a baby pink pullover along with a pair of black overall shorts. Then a small bag. Eddie looked up at Bev shyly. All she did was nod and smile.

Eddje was so grateful for Beverly. She never judge Eddie for anything he did. They became best friends back in the 1st grade. He didn't have many friends except Bill. He was on the swing crying because a few of the older boys had made fun of him for having a pink bandaid on his knee. Normally Bill would stand up for him but Bill was out that day. So there he was sobbing on the swings, until out of the blue, an Angel popped out of nowhere. Eddie's not religious but he swears Bev is an actual angel. She came over and comforted him. She was like a second mom. One who was cool and didn't lie. From there on out it was Eddie, Bev, and Bill.

When he came out to both, he was so nervous he started crying and hyperventilating. Both hugged him until he just let out: "I'm gay."

Bill and Bev just sat there. Telling the smallest of the three it was gonna be okay. Whispering small and sweet comforting words.

It was about four months later, when Eddie was at Beverly's house, that he asked about makeup. She was sitting at her vanity putting on some mascara and lip balm when he slithered over looking at her like she invented rocket science. 

She had asked, "Do you wanna try?" No judgement just a pretty smile on her face.

Eddie spluttered out trying to deny his intrigument, but failed in doing so. He sat down where the girl was once and let her apply light and natural makeup to him.

When she was done he looked in the mirror and felt like a brand new person. A confident person.

So now everytime they go out, whether it be just them or a group to a small thing she'll do his makeup. 

For Beverly he was entirely grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will hopefully be the party! Im trying to make this short as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie and Bev were ready in an hour. The tall girl had sat Eddie down after he got dressed and did his makeup. Feeling bolder Eddie asked his best friend to put a bit of glitter on his face. After she was done she gave a small kiss to his cheek and allowed him to look in the mirror.

"Bev thank you so much.." He whispered, hovering over the glitter that's currently decorating his face.

Bev smiled. "You're welcome Buttercup! Now we have a few hours to spare till the party starts." she clapped her hands.

So for the next 2 hours the two best friends sat in Bev's basement switching back and forth between playong video games and board games.

Eddie glanced at the clock on his phone. It read 8:48pm.

He tapped on Beverlys shoulder. "I think we should leave it's gonna take us 15 minutes to get there right?" She nodded.

 

When the two teenagers arrived to Bobby Shepbell, the junior hosting the party, it was already in full swing. There were teens outside hanging on eachother, others laying down on the grass smoking joints.

Eddie grimaced at the skunk smell.

They went up the steps of the house and squeezed through the door as many were trying to already leave.

Rightaway they ran into Mike Hanlon. He was the captain of the hockey team. So he was relatively popular around Derry High.

Unlike most of the people in their high school, especially the popular kids, Mike was sweet and cared for others. Eddie thought if Mike wasn't apart of the hockey team they would be better friends, than just saying hi to eachother in the halls.

"Hey guys! Glad to see you here!" Mike said warmly, giving each Eddie and Bev a half hug.

"Hello Mikey!" Bev greeted. The dark skinned teen rolled his eyes but smiled to show he was amused. Eddie greeted him as well.

Mike showed them to the kitchen, Bev went straight to the punch everyone drank at every Derry High party. Eddie went for simple Iced Tea.

"Lame." Bev said pouring herself a drink.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I under no circumstances am gonna make a fool of myself in front of these idiots. Lets just go find Bill."

They went into the living room where music was blaring and teenagers were grinding against eachother. Everyone was sweaty. One of the reasons Eddie hated parties.

They looked around the living room searching for their auburn haired friend. Eddie spotted Bill first. He was sitting on a couch next to Stan.

Stan was new. No not new to Derry or any of the teens. He was new for Bill. Like Mike he talked to Eddie, Bev, and Bill but only in passing. They weren't good friends. Then one day Stan and Bill, who had Biology together, were partnered in a project. They spent 3 weeks together, in that time both boys realized they had feelings for one another.

Bill always had been attracted to girls. For awhile back in elementary school he had a huge crush on Bev.

So when Bill came over to Eddie's, after school one day, he was clearly shaken up. Eddie let him in and they went to his room. Bill was pacing back and forth nervously wringing his hands together.

"Bill will you just tell me what's going on?" Eddie asked softly.

The pacing boy stopped. Slowly he looked at Eddie. "I'm scared. I've never felt.." he stopped.

Eddie went up and hugged his friend since elementary school. Bill didn't have to tell him. Ever since Bill had been partnered up eith the Jewish teen, Eddie saw a new spark in Bill.

"It's okay to like him."

"Thank you."

Eddie nudged Bev getting her to look over at the two boys on the couch. They still weren't together. They were playing around each other.

Bev smiled. They walked over.

"Hey Bill, Stan." Eddie greeted the two.

Bill looked up and smiled. "Hey g-guys I was w-wondering w-when you were gonna s-show." His stutter was getting better.

"Sorry we wanted to be fashionably late! It takes a lot to look this good!" Bev giggled making everyone in the conversation laugh.

"It doesn't take Eds a lot to look that good." A familiar deep and smooth voice interrupted. A hand clasped on Eddie's right shoulder. The comment and touch made asthmatic blush.

However, Eddie regained his composure and turned halfway to Richie.

"Don't call me that." He quickly glanced up and down at Richie. He looked good.. He was wearing a greyish green pullover with a pink undershirt, the pink collar popping out from the pullover. He wore ripped black jeans and ragedy converse. It was simply Richie.

"How long have you guys been here?" Eddie asks looking back at his friends, trying to ignore the fact that the hand Richie placed on his shoulder was now moving to the small of his back.

Stan and Bill looked at each other silently debating on how long they have been at the party.

"Probably about 45 minutes." Stan spoke for the first time since Eddie & Bev's arrival.

"Oh wow! Sorry to have kept youguys waiting for so long!" Eddie exclaimed.

The two seated boys brushed it off saying it was fine. Bev's drink was now almost empty and she was a bit tipsy. She headed over to where most of the other teens were dancing. Eddie saw that their friend Ben was airways in the crowd.

Ben and Bev was a story for a different time.

"Hey come with me out back. I need a cigeratte." Richie leaned down to whisped into Eddie's ear. The shorter boy, prayed Richie couldn't feel the shiver that ran through him.

"Why so I can get lung cancer from second hand smoke? No thanks." Eddie huffed.

Richie rolled his eyes. "Please just come with me."

"Fine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to end this☺ anyways I hope you guys like this chapter! I didn't know where i was going with this tbh.. Leave a comment & kudos <3


End file.
